Forgotten Ninja
by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove
Summary: Sasuke didn't expect this to happen. He didn't expect to be thrusted into another world where ninjas didn't exist. He meets a mysterious black-haired girl and things just become weirder from there on. Will Sasuke get back to his world or will he be stuck here forever? Au. Sasuke is twelve in this.
1. Chapter 1 beginnings

**A/N:What if Sasuke was sucked into another world when he was only twelve years old at the battle of the valley of the end and met none other than the mysterious child of ill omen, Lacie Baskerville, herself? Will he figure out what to do in this weird world? I have seen many Naruto/PH crossovers, though none of them are done very well. I got sick of that, so I decided I wanted to do my take on it. It would be easier for me to use Sasuke because he seems to be an under appreciated character in crossover fics. It's always Naruto meets so-so and Sasuke meets so-and-so. SasukeXLacie is the pairing. **

* * *

**One: Where the heck am I? **

Sasuke Uchiha smirked as he regarded his friend and former teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. The twelve-year old was on his knees, panting hard. Sasuke had used the curse mark that Orochimaru had given him as a gift, and had transformed into his cursed form. He flinched. He knew that keeping this up was really hard to do for too much longer.

_'It's eating away at my body. I need to keep this up for a while longer.' _

He blinked as he saw Naruto struggling to his feet, his red eyes full of interest. "Sasuke, I won't let you go with Orochimaru!" He hissed.

"Naruto, why don't you just die already? Then I will be able to achieve Mangekyo Sharingan and kill my brother!"

Naruto got up and glared at him. "Sasuke, is revenge _all_ you think about? There's more to life than that!"

"Like what, Naruto?" Sasuke sneered. "You've never had to deal with the pain of losing your family."

"You're like my family! Team 7 is my family!" Naruto said, tears rolling down his face.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "You always have been too weak, Naruto. That's your flaw."

"Sasuke, I thought we were friends," Naruto remarked before coughing.

"I don't know how on earth you got those weird powers, Naruto, but this ends...now!" Sasuke said as his Chidori shone brightly in his hands. Naruto nodded.

"I guess there's no way out of it, then," Naruto said. Both of them gave each other a sad smile. An image of their childhood selves appeared. They charged at each other, but before the attacks met, a voice entered Sasuke's ears, or rather his mind.

_**My, my, aren't you a foolish one? May I speak with you? You seem like such a fool, fighting against your best friend when all he wants to do is bring you happiness. What a fool you are. In the end, that will send you down the wrong path. **_

_'Shut the hell up, whoever you are,' _Sasuke muttered under his breath. 'I do not need help from a stranger.'

_**'Oh, I'm afraid you WILL need my help, boy. I'm going to make you pay for your arrogance.'**_

The two attacks collided, and all Sasuke felt was a wave of agony and pain beyond compare as he passed out.

* * *

Whenever he awoke, he found himself surrounded by nothing but black. Inky blackness, much like his eye color. Sasuke smirked. Well, this was always what he'd seen in his life. He raised his hand up in front of his face and blinked for a few moments. He realized that he couldn't even see it.

Suddenly, a light appeared and he found he was in a room of some sort. 'Am I in Orochimaru's hideout?' he thought as he stood up. He realized then that he was in some child's room. There were red-and-black tiles beneath his feet in some sort of artistic fashion that he'd never seen before. Yes, this definitely wasn't his house, full of solemn Uchiha symbols.

He gazed down at himself, only to realize in shock that he was in his normal state, albeit without the headband. 'Now, if I can find Orochimaru and get out of here,' he thought. Just as he was about to get up and leave, he heard hissing noises. Sasuke stood up in alarm to see a black cat with a red-eye clutching his leg with his sharp claws.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke demanded. "I don't know who you are, but I have to see Orochimaru!"

"No, you won't!" The cat said. It was actually talking, which made Sasuke jump. "I am Cheshire, nyaa. The mistress wishes to see you, nyaa, and you will not refuse an order from someone as important as she is, nyaa."

Sasuke sneered as he looked at the cat with disdain in his eyes. "Well, if this mistress is so important, why doesn't she come out and speak to me herself?"

* * *

Suddenly, he heard a bunch of giggling come from behind him. Sasuke whirled around to find a whole shelf full of dolls that had suddenly come to life. Now they were all laughing at him.

"Hee hee, the black-haired one is a fool! A fool, he is! Much like the fool we knew before, who picked on Alice!"

"Yes, he reminds us of that little whiny crybaby who whined every time Alice tormented his little brother!"

"Wah wah, wah, wah..."

Suddenly, a black rabbit floated down from the shelf and stared at Sasuke. "Say, what's your name, red-eyed one? Are you a Child of Ill Omen?"

"How can you guys talk?" Sasuke said, wondering what kind of genjutsu this was. Whatever jutsu it was, it was quite...well, frightening.

A blond-haired doll smacked him in the face then. "You're not a very nice boy, are you? You're a mean boy, and mean boys need to be punished for their sins. They're sinners. You must be an illegal contractor. Why doesn't the mistress just cut off your hands?"

All of them started to make a commotion until a white rabbit floated off the shelf with an ordinary smile on its face. It studied Sasuke. "You look just like the one I hate...the one with black hair...Glen, how I hate him. He tried to take my beloved away from me."

Sasuke smacked the doll away. "Who the hell are you?"

The doll started to chuckle. "Ooh, you're scared of me, aren't you?" Suddenly the doll's smile turned twisted and bloody tears came out of its eyes and landed on Sasuke and its eyes took on a crazed expression. "Are you scared of me? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? That's fun! I like seeing your scared face!"

Sasuke suddenly felt a little afraid. "If this is a genjutsu, wake me now!" He demanded as his Sharingan activated.

"Oh, you're a cursed one, aren't you? What lovely red eyes you have...I mean, Cheshire only has one," She said before turning back to look at the red-eyed cat, and then back to Sasuke. "Say..." Suddenly, a human hand appeared from the rabbit and touched his forehead and then hovered over his eye. "Why don't I take your eye?"

Sasuke stepped back. Upon seeing the fear in his eyes, the rabbit just laughed. "Don't worry about that eye-" But he had had enough.

He activated his Chidori and hit the rabbit's ear with it, knocking its ear off. Much to his horror, blood came spurting out of its ear as it fell to the ground, screaming and howling.

* * *

"Now, now, that's enough, my stupid puppet. Looks like that one is worthless. Everyone, please quiet down. As you can all see, you've scared him so much that he wound up hurting one of my precious dolls."

The dolls all glared at him. "Why don't we kill him? He hurt one of us!" One shouted.

"Yeah, kill the child of Ill omen!"

Sasuke blinked in confusion. He had no idea what the hell was going on here, but he needed to see Orochimaru. He wasn't still in Konoha. "Is this a genjutsu? Because if it is, let me out of it!"

* * *

His eyes widened as he saw a white-haired girl step out from the shadows. To say that she was pretty was an understatement. Rather, she was magnificent. He'd never seen so much white before in his life. She wore a white dress that was very beautiful and had a blue rose on the neck. She held a blue rabbit doll lovingly in her arms and smiled at him warmly as she danced around.

She appeared to be around his age, and yet her white hair was so long that it flowed past her waist. Her eyes were a deep lavender. An innocent little grin crossed her face as she tipped Sasuke's chin up to meet her own and studied him.

"My, my. So, what is your name? You certainly are handsome. My name is Alice, or you can call me Alyss!"

"Alice...what sort of name is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the name my twin sister and I were given when we were born. But she is a traitor. She betrayed me and became a chain. Now she is the Bloody Black Rabbit. How I hate her!"

"Is the B-rabbit coming here? We hate her, how we hate the B-rabbit!" The dolls shrieked. "We hate the B-rabbit!"

Then, Alyss's smile grew sad for a moment. "But she wasn't originally the real B-rabbit. There was someone else who was...but he is now living an ordinary life as a container for the B-rabbit's power..."

"B-rabbit this, chain, that, you're not making any sense, dammit! Tell me what's going on!" Sasuke protested.

"My, my, aren't you interesting? Tell me, what is your name, Child of Ill Omen?"

"It's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Now, tell me where I am!"

"Why, you're down in the Abyss, of course! I don't know why on earth you were called down here, but you must have SOME wish you want me to grant!"

"Wish? The only wish I have is to leave my village and become stronger!"

"To become stronger, huh? I see...you have suffered great tragedy in the past and you want to kill your brother. Kuh kuh kuh, even though you don't even realize that your brother did it for your benefit! You'd be such a fool if you were to kill them, because he cares for you above all else, and yet you wish to kill him!"

Sasuke immediately glared at her and lifted her up by the neck, but the cat-man intervened and grabbed Sasuke by the throat and started to choke him.

"Nobody touches my mistress and gets away with it!" He hissed.

"Cheshire," Alyss said calmly, fixing a steely gaze at the cat, "Put him down, he is not to be harmed."

She turned to him. "You seem to have your wits about you. You're quite a sprightly human. It's not often that I see humans like you." She had a sad smile present on her lips. "Perhaps you could do me a favor. Your attitude needs some adjusting. Little child of Ill omen, I would like your eyes."

"No, you can't have my eyes," He protested.

"Ooh, then why don't I take your curse seal? The thing that has given you so much pain? Don't you wish to be rid of it?"

"Well, um, maybe," Sasuke said. He felt a great pain enter him all of a sudden and a few seconds later, he realized Alyss was holding the mark in her arms, studying it intently.

"My, my, how lovely this is! I think I will give it to a chain to eat. There's simply too much negative energy for even a being like me to wield it. I can send you..."

"Can you send me back to my world?" Sasuke demanded.

She snickered. "Maybe I can...kuh kuh kuh. Or, how about this? I changed my mind...I'm going to send you back so you can meet Jack! Maybe, just maybe, you can save him from Glen and his evil!" She said. "Please save Jack...save Glen, and save my mother!"

"What?" Sasuke cried, but before he could say anything more, a portal opened up beneath him. The girl was smirking and she laughed coldly. "Hey, you tricked me! I thought you were going to send me back to my world!"

"I was going to...but I changed my mind. See you later, little red-eyed boy!" She said as the last thing Sasuke knew was darkness.

* * *

_Damn you, Naruto. Damn you, Itachi. I'm going to kill you. _

_He could feel himself being slammed up against a wall. His half-lidded eyes saw Itachi looming over him, his face filled with hatred. "You are still worthless, Sasuke. You haven't grown at all. Instead, you lack hatred. You know what that means, don't you? You do not have enough hatred..." _

_Hatred...hatred...hatred...hatred..._

* * *

That was the only word drifting through his currently unconscious mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to notice the bright sunlight in his eyes. "Huh? What the hell was that weird dream about? I should go find Orochimaru-" As he shielded his eyes from the sun, and he turned to the side and blinked. "What?" Sasuke said.

He found that he was lying in an alleyway. It was a bright, sunny day, and yet...he felt cold all of a sudden. He realized that it was...snowing. He looked around and saw people dressed in all kinds of old-fashioned outfits. Many of them stuck their noses up at him when they saw him.

"Where are you from, Onii-chan?" A young boy said, striding up to Sasuke.

The child only blinked at him for a moment before he ran back to his mother, screaming. "Mama, he's a cursed child! His eyes turned red!"

Now all of the people were turning to look at Sasuke. Sasuke realized that his Sharingan was activated. "What? It's just the Sharingan." He scoffed.

"Cursed child! Get out of our sight, cursed child!"

Sasuke had never been treated this way before. He had always been thought of as a prodigy. "I'm a prodigy!" He cried.

"Leave us, you wretched human being! You do not deserve to exist on this planet!" They cried as they threw stones at a terrified Sasuke, who ran away. He had never been looked at like this. He didn't like this feeling very much. He now understood how Naruto felt, being feared and looked at with hatred.

He tried to activate his curse seal, but he felt nothing at all. 'That damn girl took it from me!' He wasn't used to feeling so weak without it. Even though his chakra levels were normal...without the curse mark, he felt incomplete. 'Orochimaru, if this is one of your tricks, I'll murder you in your sleep. Itachi...if this is all some genjutsu you're playing on me while I'm in the hospital, I'll really make you regret it!'

* * *

He ran into an alley and tried hard not to freeze, using some of his fire jutsu to keep himself warm, and it worked for a little while. 'Of all the ways I'd die, I never thought I'd freeze to death. This is a stupid way to go.' He frowned and shuddered.

Suddenly, he heard light footsteps and then an unfamiliar voice entered his ears, lilting and soothing, like that of an angel. "Hey, you're not totally covered. Silly little boy, you'll catch a cold if you stay out in a place like this."

Sasuke blinked for a few moments. The voice reminded him a lot of Alyss, the girl he had met down in the Abyss. He gazed up into the eyes of a girl with red eyes just like his. She had long black hair that flowed down past her waist. If anything, she reminded him of his mother. For some reason, she was wearing a dress in the middle of winter. Sasuke had to raise an eyebrow at the odd fashion choice, but otherwise said nothing.

"Hn," He grunted.

"Aren't you cold," She said. "In both ways. My name is Lacie. Tell me what yours is." She watched him for a reaction and when he just grunted and turned away, she pouted and stretched his gums out. "Hey, what's with the cold shoulder? I don't like being ignored!"

"Ah...put my jaw back in place," Sasuke moaned.

"Not until you tell me what your name is, silly boy," She shot back.

"Please..." He said. "Please, annoying girl, put my jaw in place." He didn't expect to be smacked in the face.

'"Don't call me annoying! My name isn't annoying, it's Lacie!"

'I already know that,' he thought in annoyance before rubbing his jaw. 'At least she let me go.'

"Hn, just leave me alone." He grunted.

"How could I leave a Child of Misfortune alone?"

"What's a Child of Misfortune?" He asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Your parents must have never taught you what they were. Children like us...children with red eyes are said to bring about disasters..."

Sasuke thought back to the Uchiha massacre and Itachi. Oddly enough, he found himself agreeing with the girl. "I suppose you could say that."

"So, what's your name? Jack? Harris? Glen? Oswald, or Oz? Maybe your name is Mr. Frowny-pants?" She taunted.

"Shut it," He retorted.

"Hey, that's not the way to talk to someone like me!" She admonished.

"Why are you wearing a dress in the middle of winter? Are you nuts?" He said dryly.

"Maybe," She said before shrugging. "I think I'm going to keep you company and cheer you up, Mr. Grumpy person!" Before Sasuke could even move away, she was huddling next to him. She embraced him in a hug, much to the Uchiha's embarrassment.

"You feel warm. You must work out a lot," She whispered.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke cried before he pushed her away. "Why are you holding a stranger like me? What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, you finally asked me a question, fellow child of Ill Omen! Are you suddenly interested in me now? Tell me, what's your name?" She said, her head tilted to one side.

"Hn."

"Are you gonna say anything _besides Hn?" _Lacie protested.

"Hn."

"Stop grunting and answer me!" She said before huffing.

Something about this girl was awfully cute and unusual. "My name is...Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke? That almost sounds like gay. Are you gay?" She taunted.

"No, I'm NOT gay," Sasuke retorted.

"Well, then, Mr. Sasuke, I suppose you and I are friends now."

"Friends? I don't need friends. If you don't mind me, I'll be on my way-OWW!"

He didn't expect Lacie to grab ahold of his hair. "Hold it, buster, you're staying righttttt here, with me, whether you like it or not!"

"I don't want to-" But upon seeing her cast a menacing stare, he decided to back off.

"My rabbit friend will teach you some good manners," She said.

"Rabbit friend?"

"Yeah, here he is," She said before snapping her fingers, and then a giant rabbit appeared out of her shadow.

"Uhhh...I don't need to see your rabbit friend." Sasuke whimpered.

"Come out, B-rabbit," She said and the enormous black rabbit appeared, with crimson red eyes. It wore a crown on its head. It stared at him in interest. "Shall I kill him, Mistress?" He asked.

"Does it have a name?" Sasuke asked.

"Oz. Oz the B-rabbit." Lacie said.

"Oz? That's a dumb name." Sasuke said.

"Hey, it's his name," Lacie added. "No, he's no threat. He's just annoying."

The rabbit sweat-dropped before it vanished into her shadow.

"What is that, exactly?"

"Oz is my chain, and I'm his contractor. A chain is a species that is different from humans. They're basically used as weapons."

"Even though they have sentience?" Sasuke said skeptically.

"Basically. They just make a contract with us and agree to protect us as long as we fulfill their wish." Lacie explained. "Anyway, I probably shouldn't have summoned my chain..."

* * *

Suddenly, they were surrounded by men in red cloaks.

"LACIE, WE FOUND YOU! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? WHY DID YOU SUMMON YOUR RABBIT?"

"Oh, I just wanted to show my friend," She said.

"Has he harmed you in any way, Lacie-sama?" One asked.

A man with white hair removed his hood and smiled at Sasuke. "Hello, newcomer, what is your name? Mine is Fang. We will not hurt you, as long as you answer our questions. Where are you from?"

Sasuke didn't even blink. "I'm from another world."

Lacie's jaw dropped. "Interesting. Maybe the Core of the Abyss sent you here."


	2. Chapter 2 The Baskervilles

**A/N:I'm surprised that still no one has bothered to leave a review or alert my story. That makes me feel very sad... ..' I made some fanart for this that I will put up on DA and then put up on here...soon. I figured since I still have ideas for this monster plunny, that I may as well satisfy you all and give you another chapter. Sasuke's my favorite character, at the moment-but I may as well journey into the Narutoverse again just to show how the other characters react to Sasuke's disappearance. **

* * *

**Two: The Baskervilles**

Naruto Uzumaki blinked for a few moments as he sat up in the hospital bed he was lying on. "...Sasuke," He whispered softly, the word festering in his mind like an open wound. He had lost, hadn't he? He had failed to save the one person he respected and looked up to and saw as a potential friend, and now he was _gone. _

That word meant he would no longer taunt and mock the Uchiha and eat ramen with him, no longer compete against him, no longer call him 'teme' and watch his look of annoyance...Sasuke was gone for good. He had slipped into the hands of that foul snake Orochimaru, and he would most likely never come back of his own free will. It was all his fault.

Naruto hadn't been strong enough to save his dear friend. He had been too weak. He needed to make him see reason. That was why he would bring Sasuke back to his home-to Konoha.

* * *

His blue eyes widened as the door opened and Kakashi stepped in, impassive like always, but Naruto could tell when he was concerned about the well-being of his students-over time, they had become like his children to him. That was why when any of them suffered at all, their pain became the team's pain, and they all shared it...like a family.

"Oh, you're awake, Naruto. That's good. I take it you didn't convince Sasuke?" Kakashi said quietly. When the blond nodded solemnly, he continued on. "Well, that's not the only reason I came to see you...you see, Sasuke apparently didn't make it to Orochimaru."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion upon hearing that. "Did his brother-"

"No, we're not sure exactly what happened, but all we know is after the fight, is that he literally _vanished _into thin air, as if he was pulled into another dimension or something crazy like that." Kakashi said. "Though the odds of that happening are highly unlikely."

Naruto's eyes widened even more. "So...Sasuke's...missing? He is...alive, right?" His eyes welled up with tears. How was he going to explain this to Sakura? He couldn't just stroll up to her and casually say that her love was never going to see her again because he had just vanished.

Just a few days ago, he'd been here, in the hospital, being his usual sulky, moody self. Now, he was gone, and a piece of Naruto was gone as well. Kakashi decided to leave the boy alone with his thoughts and walked out the door, inwardly perturbed at Sasuke's strange disappearance.

* * *

"Where on earth did he go? The hunter-nins couldn't even find his chakra-call me crazy, it's like he simply vanished off the face of the planet." Kakashi mused over whether such things were possible before shaking his head.

This was simply baffling no matter how he looked at it. Sasuke had been headed for Orochimaru, and yet he had never made it...almost like something had _gotten him _before Orochimaru had. That was a disturbing thought. Kakashi shivered and shook off the mental feelings he had...a feeling that something was wrong here. People didn't just vanish into thin air...there had to be a reason why the boy had vanished.

Either he had fallen out of range of their ninjas or else he had been literally thrown out of this dimension into another. Nothing else in his mind made sense. No, he was not transported by aliens. Hadn't some of his relatives spoken of ninjas that had gone missing before and had never been seen alive again?

Troubled, he decided to investigate. Maybe then, he would find the truth.

**Kuh, kuh, kuh...are you sure you want to? Are you, are you, are you? **

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Who had just spoken to him in his mind? The voice was high-pitched and demented.

**Poor Child of Misfortune...you don't even realize what has happened to the other one...that boy we met recently. **

Kakashi turned and found no one, yet the voice kept speaking to him.

**Yes, the one with the black hair...the rude one who tore us up...mistress was quite displeased after he left...you won't ever find him now. He's where no one can get him now...unless the Mistress wants him to come back to your world, she won't summon him back. **

"Who are you?" He cried.

He heard a laugh, and then nothing. What had that been, anyway? Was he losing his mind or something? Was it really possible to travel to another dimension?

'Better not say this out loud. Everyone will mock me for it. I won't voice it to Naruto, either.'

* * *

The Intention frowned as she sat in her plush chair in her dimension. She wondered how that boy was doing in the past. She had sent him to the world outside hers...to save her precious Jack from himself, to save Glen, to save her mother, and most of all...her twin, Alice. She didn't want Alice to become B-rabbit again...but then what would become of Oz?

She knew what would transpire 100 years from now. She wanted to change it, make it so Jack wouldn't lose Lacie, so he wouldn't go insane and try to destroy the world. However, something had already changed. Jack hadn't met Lacie, instead the black-haired boy had. The one who went by the name...Sasuke.

Her cheeks flushed as she thought about him. His anger and irritation were so cute...she loved seeing him annoyed. Her heart just pounded in excitement when people were mad or scared. She loved the sensation. "I wonder who he will choose...will he choose Mother, Alice, or me?"

She assumed he would choose her mother, seeing as they were close in age in this universe, she thought in jealousy. 'I wish someone would choose me. Jack chose Lacie...Alice chose Oz, so that leaves me with no one besides Cheshire and the dolls.'

She smirked. 'Please, don't leave me alone, Sasuke Uchiha. I brought you here so you could help all of us. His friend reminds me of Oz.'

Her eyes turned to the mirror where she watched her amnesiac sister running around with Oz in Jack's body, completely oblivious of who he used to be. She liked him that way. He was rather cute as a human. He had always been ugly as a chain-but he had been cute as a stuffed rabbit. It didn't matter one way or the other-Oz was Oz, and eventually he would cross paths with Sasuke, regardless of whether or not the Tragedy happened.

She wondered if the two of them would get along.

Smirking, she turned her eyes back to the past, watching the Uchiha as he was rounded up by the suspicious Baskervilles. 'I'm counting on you...change who you are as a person...and change that world for the better...'

* * *

Sasuke frowned as the mysterious men in red cloaks surrounded him and eyed him up and down suspiciously. His Sharingan had already disappeared, leaving his normal onyx eyes in their place. Lacie peered up at him.

"Your eyes change color! Cool!" She chirped. Sasuke blinked at her odd statement and then just grunted in response.

"What did I say about grunting? From now on, you'll talk normally!" She cried before grabbing at his hair again and pulling on it.

"Knock it off, dammit!" He cried.

"Lacie-sama is a member of the Four Dukedoms, so you should not harm her," A man in a red cloak added, flashing a wary glance at the Uchiha as he continued on.

Sasuke just grunted again, causing Lacie to tug even harder at his hair.

"Stop it already!" He hissed, causing a grinning Lacie to let go and smirk.

"What, Mr. Grumpy Pants? Can't you smile once?"

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance. "No."

"Why notttttttt?" She said.

"It's personal, dobe," He said, using the same nickname he had used for Naruto.

"Don't call me an idiot. Tell me about yourself. What is this world like that you're from?"

Sasuke turned to look at her. "It's a world of war and death. Ninjas fight and die. What is there to say about it? It's not a place worth remembering..." He trailed off, recalling his happy days with his parents and his brother-before his brother had become a monster and murdered his whole clan in cold blood. After that, he never wanted to smile ever again.

But perhaps Team 7 had changed him a little and made him more human. That had been lost when Itachi showed up again, going after his FRIEND. He could not forgive that monster. He had lost, as he expected. He wasn't strong enough-he was too weak to achieve anything at all.

_Because you are nothing. Because you are a wretched existence. Cling to your stupid, nonexistent life, foolish little brother._

Sasuke shook the thoughts away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lacie asked. "Your parents must be worried sick about you."

Sasuke glared at her darkly. "My parents have been dead for five years. They were murdered," He said sharply.

"By who?" She asked, looking rather intrigued.

"...The one I have to kill," He said darkly. Lacie just smirked.

"What does it feel like...to be told that your existence is a sin and that you will one day be dropped back down into the darkness from whence you came?" She said quietly, not even looking at him.

"What are you speaking of?" He asked.

"Because of our eyes, we are fated to meet the Abyss again. Therefore, our existence is a threat to the earth-so we must be eliminated. One day, I will die by my older brother's hand-something he is very reluctant to do, but he must."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "If he does it, then he's not a true older brother."

Lacie smirked. "What would _you _know about frosty, detached, older brothers who are hard to get along with, rarely, if ever talk and only view you as an annoyance?"

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "More than you realize. I know it perfectly."

"AHA, SO YOU HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER, TOO!"

"You don't have to shout, annoying girl. You can just speak normally," Sasuke said in irritation.

* * *

A man with white hair peered at them in interest as they came to the front of a huge mansion. He reminded Sasuke of Kakashi, and Sasuke frowned at him. The purple-eyed man merely raised a disinterested brow his way.

"Hello there, Lacie. Did you run off again? I don't recall saying that you were allowed to leave your tower."

"She also summoned her chain!" A Baskerville said.

"Who might this child be?" The white-haired man said in boredom.

"He is my friend from another world, Uchiha Sasuke. He has red eyes, too!" Lacie said.

"Fascinating. Just fascinating. You must tell me about this other world of yours...I assume the Abyss brought you here? It's not the first time we've had strange guests from other worlds join us. Come and talk with me. Oh, but first, let me introduce you to Lacie's older brother...Oswald."

A tall man with black hair and violet eyes appeared, silent as a ghost. His eyes scanned Sasuke's in boredom. Sasuke was reminded of Itachi, and he glared at the man, who only blinked. "You summoned me, master?"

"Please welcome the traveler from another world...Sasuke Uchiha, he says his name is. This is Oswald."

Sasuke grunted.

Oswald merely nodded. "Aren't you an interesting boy? I can't read your thoughts very well."

"Well, what do you think of him?" The white-haired man asked.

"He gives off a strange aura. One that is neither good nor bad. His aura is black at times, but it can become red too. I sense a lot of hate, but some love underneath...mostly hate...however, I do not entirely dislike him. I distrust him." He said cryptically.

"Put it into plain words. Your abstract wording makes it hard for me to understand," The white-haired man stifled a yawn.

"As you wish, Glen-sama. In other words, I do not know what to think of him yet. He is someone I do not hate or love. I merely see him as a cipher, right now."

"The feeling is mutual." Sasuke spoke without honorifics, like he normally did.

* * *

"You can call me Glen. I am the master of this household. I would like to inquire-no, more like interrogate you on what you did in your world before you came to this one. I want to make sure that you pose no threat to us at all."

There was a threatening aura beneath that charming smile. Sasuke forced himself to nod, knowing that whatever this was, it wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Three the Stray Dog

**A/N:Thank you to the sole reviewer who enjoys this story. It is sad to see that this story still isn't well-liked. Ah, well...I guess some of my stories are enjoyed more than others...well, on to the next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Three The Stray Dog**

Sasuke Uchiha blinked as he stared at the white-haired man in front of him in boredom. So far, the man hadn't spoken a word to him at all, rather he had just been analyzing him with that cool gaze of his. Sasuke didn't care what he thought of him, he would rather head back to his world.

He had a brother to kill and a purpose to fulfill and for that, he would do anything-even kill. He had once been innocent, but his innocence had been shattered the day that his beloved brother had snapped and become a vicious monster and betrayed his entire family-including his wide-eyed, adorable little brother who followed his every movement up until that day.

What had he done to that little boy? He had mind-raped him...and then...what else had he said...his eyes widened. Somehow, he remembered Itachi leaving Konoha, taking a look at his shattered little brother and he had tears flowing down his cheeks-he was crying? Then Sasuke remembered something else-he had chased after Itachi and then he had activated his Sharingan for the first time and then he had passed out.

'So, when I activated it protecting that dobe from that hunter Nin, that wasn't the first time, huh? No wonder it felt familiar.'

"Uchiha-san, are you going to tell me anything about yourself, or are we going to keep staring at each other all day?" The white-haired man said in boredom.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, thirteen years old. A runaway from my village." Sasuke said dully.

"Why?" The man asked curiously.

"Personal reasons," Sasuke said.

"Family or relatives?" He said in curiosity.

"All dead. Murdered by my older brother. My only purpose is to kill him." Sasuke said flatly.

"Aren't you an interesting boy? You say those words as though you're talking about the weather. Have you really been so desensitized to the world around you that such things like killing and murder don't even mean anything to you?" The man called Glen said as he chuckled slightly.

"You..." Sasuke growled, curling his hands into a fist as he glared at the man, who merely smirked.

"So, what else did you do in your world?"

"I was a ninja for the Leaf Village. I was brought up to be a ninja to protect our village." Sasuke said in that same monotonous voice he used for everything.

"What abilities do you have? Any chains?"

"What's a chain?"

"Lacie showed you hers. That is a powerful chain called the B-rabbit. It is a chain given to her by the Core of the Abyss. It has a regular form, too. It watches over her and ensures her safety. It is a special chain. Originally, it was not meant to live, but somehow it has come to life." Glen explained.

"So, what exactly is the Core of the Abyss?" Sasuke asked.

"The being that controls the Abyss. Only special people are granted access to it. Children of Misfortune-like you and Lacie can approach it. B-rabbit is one as well, so it can accompany you. I can as well, for you see...I am no ordinary human. I have four chains in my body. Glen is not my real name. Each member of the Baskervilles finds their way to us by seeing the lights of the Abyss. This lets them know that they are special protectors of the Abyss and form contracts with Chains in order to do so."

"So, what are Chains?"

"Beings that exist in the Abyss. They are different, like people-some are big, some small. Some can look like monsters while others will look so human that you won't even realize they are not human until they attack you. B-rabbit is one. There are many others. Right, well...you will be a part of the Baskervilles from now on. No one in the Baskervilles is related by blood. Oswald and Lacie are orphans who were adopted by us. You will join us and make a contract with a chain. Of course, you can choose what Chain you want to make a contract with. Or else a chain will choose you."

"When will that be?" Sasuke asked, curious about these creatures called Chains. Maybe one of them could help him escape this world.

"Who knows? You've told me enough now. Where is Lacie? I was going to tell her to let you stay with her in her tower. She's probably run off again. Oswald!" He called.

The same man from before appeared. "Yes?"

"Where is Lacie?"

"We had a fight, sir. I let her win at chess and she stormed out, saying she wouldn't forgive me. Should I look for her, sir?" He said nervously.

"Yes." He said impatiently.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Lacie came barreling in, dragging a person along with her who seemed worn-out. "Glen, help him! He needs a place to stay. Can I keep him?"

She held a boy with messy blond hair that seemed like it hadn't been washed for days who wore filthy, worn-out clothing. His green eyes were dull and lifeless, but there was a sense of hope in them as he looked at the white-haired man, and then his gaze fell on Oswald and Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed the blond's resemblance to Naruto. However, his eyes were green, not blue, and they lacked the vitality the blond's possessed. This boy looked like he had just given up on life altogether. He wondered what had happened to make him this way before losing interest.

"Who are they, Lacie?" He spoke quietly.

"This is my brother, Oswald, and this is another stray I picked up, Sasuke! This is Glen, the head of the Baskervilles. Say hello, Jack!" She said before pushing the blond in front of Glen.

Glen studied him. "Are you a Vessalius?"

Jack flinched. "Yes sir."

"Who's your father?"

"Viscount Vessalius, sir." He said softly.

"Ah, are you perhaps a bastard?" Glen said arrogantly. He noticed the anger in the boy's eyes, and smirked. "My hunch was correct."

"What hunch, Glen?" Lacie asked.

"Why, the fact that you took pity on him and brought him here. The answer is no. He will not stay here-return him to his relatives at once."

"But-" Jack began.

"You have a mother, don't you?"

A look of fear flashed across the boy's face momentarily, before he covered it up with a nervous smile. "Yeah...she'll be worried."

"No, she won't be, dobe. She's the one who hit you in the eye, right?" Sasuke deduced, staring at him with his piercing stare.

"No...what are you-"

"Don't lie. Your mother doesn't care about you. Why else would you be so skinny?"

The boy flinched as Lacie hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"Send him home." Glen said to Oswald, who nodded.

"Yes, master."

"Jack...come look for me in a few years." Lacie said ambiguously as the boy was led out of the room.

"Lacie, guide Sasuke to your tower. The two of you will stay in there together."

* * *

Sasuke blinked in disinterest as he studied the tower Lacie was cooped up in. It was a spacious room with a bed lying in the center, a few dolls lying on shelves and books scattered all over the place. Sasuke noticed Lacie writing in something.

"Are you writing in a diary?" He asked, but he realized she was speaking aloud to a doll in her arms.

A small black doll sat in her arms. It was a black rabbit with red eyes and a white bow on its chest.

"Oz, that's my new friend, Sasuke."

The doll twitched. Sasuke rubbed his eyes. The doll twitched? He must be dreaming.

The doll's eyes bugged out.

"Is that thing alive?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure he is. This is the plush form of my chain, Oz. Here, hold him." She said, holding the rabbit out, who flinched as he saw Sasuke. The second he landed in Sasuke's arms, he scrabbled and struggled to get out.

"He hates me." Sasuke replied.

The little rabbit flinched as sweat ran down his back. "Please don't hurt me." He whined.


	4. Chapter 4 The black rabbit

Forgotten Ninja Chapter 4: The Black Rabbit and the Black Ninja

* * *

Oz was bewildered at this sudden turn of events. Why was his owner showing him off to this bizarre human boy he barely even knew? He didn't trust the boy-his eyes were full of hatred and things the young rabbit knew nothing of, but somehow he knew something was not right about this boy before him.

That was why when his owner promptly forced him into the arms of the black-haired boy, Oz vainly struggled to get out of his arms. Since he was a plush, however, he couldn't really do much against the boy, so in the end he settled for sweating and whining like he usually did. The only one who could hear him was Lacie, after all.

He gasped when the boy jumped back and dropped Oz straight onto the floor. "How the _hell_ did that thing talk?" He cried out, startled.

Oz twitched. He hated it when people called him a "thing." Sure, he was a plush rabbit, but he was still a creäture, right? Didn't he deserve to be acknowledged? Frantically, he waved his arms around until his arms found that of his master and wrapped around her leg.

She grinned and picked him up before scolding the black-haired boy who merely sulked and grunted in a bizarre way. What was with this boy? Why was he so rough and mean to poor Oz? The rabbit whined as Lacie massaged his head before she bit his ear.

"L-Lacie-san, stop it!" He whined. "Unlike that blond boy, I shouldn't be bitten!"

"How can that thing talk? Is it a genjutsu?" The boy responded before narrowing his eyes at Oz. He looked like he was about to attack him. Poor Oz merely blinked his beady little red eyes at him until he noticed that the boy's eyes were now red.

"Lacie, he's a Child of Misfortune, too! How did his eyes become red?" Oz whined.

"Oz, calm down. You're annoying him," Lacie reassured. Sure enough, a certain Uchiha was now cracking his fists.

"I think some rabbit stew would be nice tonight," Sasuke said darkly as an evil aura surrounded him. Oz flinched and started to whimper.

WHAM!

* * *

Oz smirked upon seeing the black-haired boy now wielding a huge goose-egg on his head. "He deserved that, Lacie-san," He said. Lacie bit his ear again.

"No one needs to be mean to such a nice creature. Shall we go again, Oz? The lights are acting up again." She said.

Oz's eyes widened upon seeing that the lights were also circling around the black-haired boy, who could clearly see them and was scared. He jumped away from them. "Tch, what the hell is this?"

"They're lights. Only we Children of Misfortune can see them. You, me, and him." She said before tugging the boy to his feet. "_Be nice_. We're going to see my friend." She said gently.

* * *

Oz watched as the lights circled the three of them in golden light before they reappeared in a world of only golden light. Oz smiled. He'd always loved this place and the person who was in it. His master came and visited her so she would never be alone. That was the reason why he was here, after all. He noticed his other body sitting there, lifeless. That was because he was with Lacie.

The golden lights darted around the black-haired boy, who blinked in confusion.

"She doesn't know you yet." Lacie said matter-of-factly. "Core, this is Sasuke, a person from another world. Please treat him kindly."

The golden orb of light coalesced into one huge golden ball of light, which darted around Sasuke, as if looking him up and down before it settled at his feet, almost watching. Then the light seemed to dance around his head in a teasing way. Sasuke blinked. "Come again? This light is _alive_?"

"Yes, she is. She's the Core of the Abyss, the being that governs and controls the Abyss. We're in the golden world of the Abyss. A world that only Children of Misfortune can see. This is paradise for us cursed Children." Lacie explained.

Oz nodded as the lights danced around him next, laughing at the rabbit's confused look.

* * *

"She knows you, Oz, and she thanks you for being by her side." Lacie explained to her rabbit, who just blinked.

Sasuke frowned and turned away, completely uninterested. Why was she so preoccupied with this place, anyway? As if she could read his mind, she turned to him and spoke.

"When I first came here, Glen took me aside and explained to me that I would die when my brother inherits all of his chains. I was only six or seven at the time. Can you imagine how a child so young deals with such immense hatred and cruelty? I'm sure you don't know how that feels."

Sasuke thought of Naruto and how all the villagers had always looked at him with cold eyes, he remembered how all the children had never been allowed to play with him. His parents had spoken of the demon child and had encouraged Sasuke never to play with him or socialize with him at all. When he was older, he found himself wondering exactly why the village hated Naruto so much.

He had been a prankster, true, but underneath it, he was a good person. A person Sasuke felt like he could trust in no matter what, but his naiveté had been the undoing of their relationship. No, it had been _Itachi. _Anything Sasuke achieved, anyone Sasuke cared about, Itachi rended to shreds. That was how his brother was.

He sought to destroy his brother in mind and spirit.

* * *

"I know a friend...I guess you could call him a friend...he went through the same treatment. The people in our village hated him for no reason...they always tossed him cold stares, never let him shop at their stores...none of the kids my age played with him. I never understood why they mistreated him until now. You'd probably find him more interesting than me," Sasuke spoke quietly.

Lacie listened with interested eyes. Oz's eyes were now aflame with curiosity as well. He was wondering about this strange boy. What exactly was the boy talking about, he wondered?

The boy's eyes were still red, he noticed. There was a strange symbol in them. "I have been alone my entire life. My whole family was taken from me by the one person I looked up to and respected, my older brother. For that, I swore to kill him. Was that really the right thing for me to do? I tossed aside my friends and the only people who mattered to me for the sake of revenge-"

Lacie noticed the lights circle Sasuke even more now. The lights were nestling in his hair now, much to his annoyance. One of them swirled around Lacie.

* * *

"She says she's always alone. The Core doesn't have anyone to interact with at all. The only one who visits her is me. Well, we can't forget Oz. He's a plush doll, though-I don't know if he counts as a person."

The rabbit protested. "Of course I count!"

"Of course you count-though you are a chain. Sasuke, she says it's all right to be alone. What's important is to know when you're not alone and treasure those moments so you never feel alone."

Sasuke shrugged. "What do you know of loneliness? Every day I fell asleep alone without my mother or my father by my side."

"Every day, my brother and I were alone. I don't even know who my parents were." Lacie whispered. "They probably abandoned us."

Sasuke stared at her. "Hn. So you know what it's like, then?"

She nodded. The lights were now swirling around Lacie.

"Uh-oh, I think it's time for us to return back to the real world." Lacie said in disappointment. Sasuke shrugged.

"Too much yellow. It hurts my eyes." Sasuke said coldly.

"So you hate bright colors?" She asked sharply.

"Not exactly. It's just too reminiscent of someone I'd like to forget." Sasuke said sharply. Lacie raised a curious brow.

"I'm not the sort of girl who'll bow at your feet, Sasuke," She said as she grabbed at his hair again and tugged at it. "So, let me say this, you don't scare me with your tough-guy attitude!"

Sasuke hit his forehead. Good god, this girl was annoying. She was worse than Sakura.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he sat up on his bed. He'd just had an odd dream where he'd seen a girl with brown hair and purple eyes laughing and playing with a rabbit doll with red eyes. Then the doll had taken the shape of a boy similar to him but with green eyes, not blue, and his hair was messier than Naruto's. Then the two of them had laughed and played with each other for a bit.

Then the dream became really confusing as the boy turned to face the girl and suddenly the girl stabbed herself with a pair of scissors and the boy screamed her name desperately.

He could still hear the heartbreak in his voice, the utter pain and agony of it called out to him:

"ALICE!"

Naruto fell asleep again, wondering over these dreams and their meaning. He noticed that same boy sitting with a dark-haired boy who looked a lot like Sasuke.

* * *

_"Master, are you all right?" _

_"Why does...Father hate me?" _

_"I'm sure you're wrong, Master. Your father cannot hate you. I shall go ask." _

_At that moment, Naruto saw the boy's eyes widen in fear. "GIL!" He cried. _

_Naruto saw a man with a hat walking. "The young master wants you to see him."  
_

_"What sort of nonsense is this? Take him away." _

_"But, isn't Young Master Oz your beloved son?" _

_The man grinned then as he crushed the flowers the boy held. "Beloved, you say? A child like him...__**should never have come to be!" **_

_The black-haired boy frowned and Naruto saw the look of pain on the blond's face. _

_"Gil, no! Don't get rid of Gil, Father-" The boy cried, but the second his hand met the man's, the man smacked his hand away. _

_"Don't touch me, you dirty little thing." _

_The boy looked utterly horrified upon hearing those words said. _

* * *

Naruto awoke then, feeling confused about the whole thing. Who were the people in those dreams? Naruto knew how the blond kid felt-it was so much like his childhoo had been. He had been looked at with scorn and hatred and called a thing. The boy was similar to him in a way. His name had been Oz. Oz...what a strange name.

"**You remember things that come to pass in a different world." **

'Who was that?'

"**I am someone who has no form in this world. I merely see all of the worlds that exist. You may call me the Will of Abyss." **

**'**Where is Sasuke?'

"**Him...oh, he is far away...he will not come back unless I give him permission to do so. Right now, the answer is no, my dear boy. Fox-kun, I'm afraid he has a lot to carry out. You also have connections to my boy Oz and my sister Alice. You saw their life, didn't you?" **

'Why are you coming to me?'

**"Because I wish to assuage you. Nothing bad has happened to your friend. He is merely in a place where he will grow and develop-out of his obsession with revenge and into a complete and mature individual. When he is ready, he may return to you. See you, Naruto Uzumaki." **

**'**What?'

* * *

The being was gone, Naruto noticed. Whatever it was, it didn't really matter that much. He was about to close his eyes when he heard the Kyuubi speak from inside him.

"_Is it really her, kit? The Will of Abyss spoke to you?" _

'Yeah, more or less. You know it?'

He could see the fox's red eyes light up.

"_Know her? Kit, I was her friend a long time ago. She made a lot of the Tailed Beasts. She is a god-like being with immense power. However, she is a lonely soul, so she often summons people down to keep her company. I am afraid her heart has been rotted away by loneliness. I don't know why she took the Uchiha-I'm afraid that, kit, whatever she takes for herself, she keeps." _

'Why? Sasuke didn't do anything?'

_"Why waste time on that brat, kit? He does nothing but hurt you." _

'You don't understand who he is to me.'


	5. Chapter 5 Musings

**A/N:Impar, I'm glad you like my story, but must you change the name of your story so many times? **

* * *

**Five Musings**

It was a peaceful night as Lacie lay asleep in her tower, clutching her rabbit Oz in her arms, who had his eyes closed, too, but his red eyes opened for a moment as he noticed the black-haired boy, who remained motionless in the room.

His eyes had not closed for some reason. Oz wondered inwardly why on earth the young boy didn't sleep. Could it be that the young man was troubled by thoughts so disturbing that they plagued him and kept him from the very act of sleeping itself? That sounded odd, Oz reasoned. The little rabbit didn't really know too much about the sleeping habits of anyone besides his mistress, Lacie.

Her sleeping cycle was pretty normal. She usually got up early and ran off in search of adventure, leaving Oz's normal body in her tower. He usually followed her in the form of a rabbit that the Core had given him power over. Yesterday, he was troubled, he had run through some men who had been bothering Lacie-sama and that boy called Jack-he hadn't exactly been too happy at the idea of hurting the men.

Lacie had ordered him to do it, though, so he had no choice but to obey his mistess, like it or not. It was his duty to serve her and see to her every whim. So if she wanted him to hurt or kill other people, he had no choice in the matter.

He watched as the dark-haired boy got up and went over to the window. He looked out for a few moments, then mumbled something under his breath. "Itachi...I wasn't able to kill you..."

Oz blinked in confusion. Who was Itachi? What was his significance in the boy's life? Why was he important to the boy and why did he have to kill this person?

The boy looked sadly at Lacie before he sighed. "I know I made a deal with her, but I want to return to my own world. I need to kill him-I need to kill Itachi and I need power. Orochimaru's waiting for me-who knows what they'll do when they find out that I disappeared? He might kill that dobe Naruto or his other mates. Nah, who cares about them? I wonder how the dobe is doing now...I bet he's mad at me for ditching him like that."

Oz didn't understand half of what he was talking about, but whatever he was concerned about must mean a lot to him. 'Naruto? Who the heck is that?'

Lacie groaned a little in her sleep and squeezed Oz's hand closer to hers. Oz blushed. Being snuggled with his mistress was a familiar feeling, though it didn't mean that it still didn't embarrass him, either.

The boy jumped out of the window, much to Oz's shock. He heard the boy climbing silently down the tower walls and then he landed on the soft grass. 'I hope he's not running away...Mistress seems really happy to have found a friend...she's always been so lonely.'

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked in the damp grass. He needed to be alone, and a walk was the perfect way to solve his troubles. He didn't think anyone would be awake at this hour, but perhaps he was mistaken. He heard a bark. 'A dog? Who would bring a dog out at this hour?'

Suddenly a gray blur tackled him to the ground. A dog with black/gray fur and eyes growled as it sniffed him vigorously before it clamped its teeth around his neck. Sasuke struggled, making some hand seals with his hands and getting ready to perform a jutsu, but with the dog holding him down like this, there was really no way for him to do this, unless...

He heard the familiar crackling and hum of birds as his Chidori started to glow in his hand...the dog jumped back in alarm and watched the blue orb of light glow brighter and brighter...until it became bigger and bigger. He smirked as he got up. "Ready for a taste of this? ...Chid-"

* * *

"STOP THAT!" A high voice cried, and Sasuke suddenly found his arm sticking through a red robe of some sort. The Chidori stopped. The high voice shrieked and wailed in pain. "Get your arm out of my chest, you pervert! I'm not even a teenager yet!"

Sasuke quickly drew his arm back. He saw the bloody spot on the girl's robe, but he hadn't been expecting to kill someone. He was surprised to see her back up on her feet. She had short reddish-brown hair and blue eyes that were full of anger.

"How dare you try to hurt Bandersnatch! He was only curious about you, you know! Why did you have to hurt me, anyway? It's a good thing I'm a Baskerville, otherwise that really would've killed me. Lottie'd be real mad. Who are you?" She asked, eying Sasuke in annoyance.

Sasuke sighed, he hated whiny brats. "Hn. No one of importance. Now leave me alone."

The little girl huffed. "Hey, playyyy with me!"

"No." Sasuke said coldly.

"Hey, playyyyyy with meeeeee! What was that cool move your chain used? Show me again! I wanna see it again! My name's Lily by the way, what's yours Mr. Frowny Pants?"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled, getting really annoyed with this girl by every passing second.

"No, tell me your name or else I sic Bandersnatch on you!" She said with a glint coming in her eyes.

'She's every bit as scary as Ino.' Sasuke thought before shivering mentally at the image. "Hn..."

"Your name is Hn?" Lily cried.

"No, it's Sasuke."

"Sasuke? That's a nice name. Do you have a chain? What are your parents' chains like?"

Sasuke turned around to face her, his eyes full of anger. "Do not talk about my parents! They are dead!"

Lily smiled. "Really? Did they not want you?"

"No...they were murdered. I feel so useless." He said.

"You're the same as I am, then! Just recently, I was disowned by my village. I lived in Ebauche. Have you heard of it? I was the youngest there, but bad things happened because of me and people blamed me for it and called me a curse. They put this mark on my face and kicked me out. They were so cruel. I finally found my family here. What about you, Sasuke? What happened to your family? Did they kick you out, too? Oh, you said they were murdered-so you're looking for a new family, then?"

Sasuke listened in broad interest. "Maybe..." He said finally. "I was just taking a walk, that's all, and I don't have a chain. I don't know too much about this world."

"World? You come from the Abyss?"

"I guess..." Sasuke trailed off, getting sick of this pointless conversation. He just wanted to take a nice quiet walk and then sleep. "I'm going to head back to the tower."

"You mean you live there with her? Lacie-sama? What's it like?"

"It's not exciting. She's an interesting girl, though." Sasuke said coldly.

"You like her!" Lily cried.

Sasuke blushed. "I do not!"

"See you! You do so like her! I have to go take Bandersnatch for his walk!"

Sasuke sighed as he climbed back into the tower and headed over to his own bed. Lacie was awake now.

* * *

"You snuck out, didn't you?"

"How did you-"

"Oh, please, if the window is open and you're not in the room, then the answer is rather simple, isn't it?"

Sasuke blinked. "I guess..." He trailed off. 'This girl is mental.'

"Tomorrow, we're introducing you to the household." Lacie said cheerily.

"Yay," He said sarcastically.

"Be cheerful!" She scolded. Her face turned sad. "I wonder how Jack's doing..."

* * *

"You stupid boy!" A woman shouted as she smacked her son hard, leaving a red welt on his face. "How dare you run out on me and leave me alone! I could die! First my husband left me and now you want to as well?"

"Mother, please...I met this girl...she gave me food and cut my hair...she taught me a lot of things...she taught me to be happy. Maybe you can learn from her example..." Jack pleaded.

His mother struck him again. "We're low on food again, so I expect you to go bring us food, correct?"

"But it's cold outside!" He protested. "And I don't have money!"

"Shut up, boy! Enough of your backtalk!" She cried.


	6. Six Bravery

**A/N:The next chapter is coming up!**

**Chapter Six Introductions**

* * *

Sasuke awoke later the next morning with Lacie's hands wrapped around his chest. Her whole body was wrapped around him, obviously she had decided to fall asleep next to him and in turn decide to show him not to sneak out again. Groaning in frustration, Sasuke tried to move out of the black-haired girl's grip, but she opened one red eye.

"You aren't getting away from me, Sasuke," She chirped.

"You, you were pretending to be asleep!" He growled before unraveling himself from her grip. She was strong, but he was stronger. At that moment, he tumbled off the bed and fell right onto little Oz, who had rolled off the bed in his sleep.

"Lacie, help me! He's sitting on me! Get off, get off, get offffffff!" The black rabbit cried, causing Sasuke to raise his foot off the ground for a moment and then stomp on Oz.

"Hey, that's mean! Stop hurting him!" Lacie cried, jumping off and trying to scoop Oz up away from the mean boy.

"Sorry," Sasuke said sarcastically while smirking. "That rabbit is just _really_ annoying."

"I'm _not_ annoying!" Oz cried. "The only ones who can hear me are those who have a tie to the abyss!"

"Sure, sure," Sasuke grumbled.

"Hey, be nice!" Lacie said as she pulled his hair.

"Stop pulling at my bangs," He groaned.

Levi opened the door then. "Good morning to you two," He crooned silkily. "Now, shall I introduce you to the members of the Baskerville house?"

He guided them down a hallway where a group of people in hoods were waiting to meet the new guests.

* * *

"Allow me to introduce you to some of the Baskervilles. This is Lottie," He beckoned to a female with pink hair and red eyes who looked a lot like Sakura who smirked upon seeing the newcomer, "Lily," He said to the same little red-haired girl he'd met the other day, who smiled and waved, "Doug," The man blinked, "And Fang," He said to the white-haired man who just smiled.

"What's his name? Who is he, Glen-sama?" Lottie asked.

"His name is Sasuke. He's a traveler from another world."

Lottie and Doug blinked, but Lottie's eyebrows were raised in interest. "That's fascinating. Do such things really happen?"

"Yes, they do," Sasuke groaned, sick of their staring eyes already.

"Sasuke-kun will be staying with us until further notice. He will be contracting a chain soon. You will have to be an Illegal Contractor. That's the natural way of contracting with a chain."

"Illegal Contracting? What's that and how do you do it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well, you seek out a chain you want, or it seeks you out first, and then you promise to help it grant its wish, and then you have to swallow the chain's blood. There will be an incuse on your chest, which is also on the Baskervilles' chests, but we don't have to worry about being sucked into the Abyss. Normally, only the Baskervilles are supposed to make contracts with chains, but you have to have some sort of power in this world...so you'll contract one. This incuse makes different marks as it goes along and if it goes around completely, you'll be dropped into the Abyss. This won't happen for a long time. We may wait for several years before we contract you with a chain."

"So basically you're condemning me and Lacie. Does this have to do with my eyes?"

"Absolutely," Glen said, while smirking. "Red eyed people have to be sent into the Abyss to die. It's the natural order of things. Incidentally, a lot of people who become Glen have red-eyed siblings whom they have to kill."

Sasuke thought of Itachi and he smirked broadly. "Yes, sometimes we have to kill to survive."

"Exactly. I'm glad we understand each other so well," Levi said while smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke just cast a suspicious look at the white-haired man, not entirely trusting of him yet.

"You don't trust anyone, do you?" Lacie said sharply.

Sasuke flinched as he turned to look at her. "Of course not. I live by that principle." He remarked darkly.

"Huh," Lacie remarked. "You are quite fascinating," She said in contemplation. "Well, let's go outside."

"Lacie, you are not to leave your room," Levi reminded.

"Screw the rules," Lacie cried as she led Sasuke around the hall. "Show me what you can do with your ninja powers."

Sasuke smirked. "I thought you'd never ask," He said.

The two of them went outside to a garden. "Show me."

Sasuke concentrated on his chakra and started to gather energy. He could feel his chakra leaking into his muscles, giving them a refreshed feeling. He concentrated and could feel the blue glow of the Chidori under his fingertips. Lacie watched in awe as his Chidori grew and developed, growing bigger and bigger.

"What's that attack called? It sounds like a bunch of birds."

"Chidori," Sasuke said. He hit a section of the wall with it and got a sufficient hole in it before he managed to pull his arm out, though it was tingling from the lightning.

"So you can do that, huh? Cool. What can your eyes do?" She asked.

"I can detect movement and copy moves that opponents do. I wonder if that'll apply to chains." He said quietly.

"I don't know what kind of chain you'll acquire, but you'll probably be pretty strong," She said before chuckling. "Lightning, huh? Many people have wished they could tame it."

Sasuke smirked. "I only recently learned that technique. How do people here handle their chakra?"

Lacie blinked. They heard a noise behind them and turned in time to see Oswald approaching.

* * *

"...That was quite interesting. How did you do that? You don't have a chain." Oswald said, his purple eyes scouring Sasuke's eyes.

"Chakra. It's something we use in the other world," Sasuke said coldly, not really liking the fact that the man had practically snuck up on them both. He liked being with just Lacie...she really calmed him down. Wait, what on earth was he saying? He felt his cheeks redden a bit as Lacie leaned in closer to him.

"How fascinating. Lacie, what are you doing to him?" Oswald asked sharply, his older brother instincts kicking in.

"I just like to take advantage of someone so young and so grouchy!" She replied before grabbing his arm.

"Hey, let go of me!" He cried.

"Please unhand him, Lacie," Oswald ordered. A sulking Lacie reluctantly did as he wanted.

"It sucks when I can't tease someone." Lacie moaned.

"Is this how she always is?" Sasuke remarked dryly to Oswald, who nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately," Oswald said to Sasuke.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment and then wandered away from each other.

* * *

Jack Vessalius shivered as he went out in the cold air. Even though it was a sunny day out, the wind was still quite nippy if you weren't wearing warm enough clothing. He panted as he tried to get some shopkeepers to give him some food.

"Get away from my shop, you filthy rat," One cried as Jack came toward him.

"Please...my mother and I are starving," Jack pleaded.

The man looked at him as though he was a filthy disease. "Go away! I won't tell you again, brat!"

Jack went to someone else. "Please...help me. We have no more food in our house."

The woman looked at him in disinterest. "Why do you want me to help you?"

"Because...I'm going to die."

Her eyes softened. "That can't happen. Here, take this before my husband sees you." She gave him a large loaf of bread. "Take it and go."

"Thank you," Jack whispered to the woman as he ran home.

* * *

His mother was waiting at the door for him. "Don't run so fast, you filthy child. You have food!"

"Someone gave it to me," He said happily. His mother's eyes lit up.

"Well, let's eat it, shall we? I'm sure when your father comes home he'll be really proud of you, Jack."

Jack looked away from her. 'I don't want to drive her out of this happy state.'

"Jack, come on, let's eat." His mother said urgently, pushing him towards his chair. "This is good food."

Jack felt a little better. 'Lacie, thank you for cheering me up. Maybe because of you, I can finally experience happiness in my life.'

His mother looked at him as she ate. "Jack, you need to brush your hair better. Who cut it for you?"

"This girl named Lacie cut it for me. I met her out on the streets yesterday." Jack confessed.

"She should be a barber," His mother chuckled. It was the first time Jack had heard her laugh in a long time. "Maybe when your father gets back, we can ask him to find her again."

Hope shone in Jack's eyes. "Really? Lacie would like to meet you, I imagine. She's from the Baskerville-"

At that moment, fury rose in his mother's eyes. "Baskervilles? Those filthy savages? You were hanging out with them! You should've been helping your poor mother!"

"Mother, I've been trying my best to help you-"

SLAP!

"Clearly, you haven't done _enough,_" His mother said coldly as she continued to eat the bread, ignoring her son's pleas for forgiveness as she ate. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, but blinked them back.

"I don't need to cry anymore." He mumbled.

"What?" His mother said darkly.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, mother." Jack said, pushing his chair back. "Let me live my own life."

"You little brat!" His mother cried. "When I finish my dinner, I'm going to give you something to cry about!"

'Lacie, if only you could see me now. I'm fighting for what I believe in, just like you did for me when we were attacked by those men.'

He could still recall her long black hair and her beautiful crimson eyes as she had sung her beautiful and haunting melody.

'Lacie,'


	7. Chapter 7 Lies

**A/N:Time to update this story! I just decided it'd be fun to do the time skip now. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven Lies  
**

Footsteps padded down a hallway as a dark-haired boy walked down the hallway. "Lacie, Lacie, where are you, you stupid girl?" He cried.

* * *

A young woman lay on the floor of her tower. Her long raven hair fell out in waves behind her as she lay on the ground, dressed in a beautiful purple dress. Anyone who saw this young woman would very well say that the most hypnotizing thing about her, aside from her mesmerizing good looks, were her striking red eyes; some of which inspired fear in people, but others, such as in the nature of one Jack Vessalius, they inspired nothing but admiration.

"I can see it," She whispered, to no one in particular. She was talking to something that only she could see; because of the color of her eyes, this young woman named Lacie Baskerville could see golden lights-a special knowledge that only she, her brother Oswald, and one other had the gift of seeing-the lights to the Abyss.

"I can see the golden lights gathering. I know for a fact that they're lonely," She said as she reached out with her arms, "I'm coming to get you." She saw herself surrounded by them, engulfing her very being until...she could see nothing else but that.

* * *

She heard the door open all of a sudden. Then a voice that she recognized very well said, "Hn, so is _this_ what you've been up to, Lacie? Playing with those stupid lights again?" The figure sighed. She saw the black wristbands he wore around his arms and saw how he had them curled into angry fists. She just chuckled in amusement at him.

* * *

"Kuh kuh kuh...how long have you been there? You know I'll always be here, so why bother making such a fuss..." She said, her red eyes full of amusement, but there was a playful smile tugging at her lips as she looked at the boy, no young man in front of her, "Sasuke? Are you worried about me now?" She said as she looked at the young man, who had grown up over the past eight years they had spent together.

* * *

He was now nineteen, nearly twenty years old and already he'd become quite a fan favorite of the ladies. No matter where Sasuke went in the Baskerville dukedom, whether it was to parties or anything in particular, he would always be chased by women. A certain Lottie Baskerville was also very infatuated with him, but her number one crush had to be on Oswald. Lacie knew that the second Sasuke had arrived, Lottie's eye had been on him, and soon enough, Lottie had started making excuses to see him, to hang out with him, even talk, and much to her surprise, Sasuke had acquiesced.

"Hn, you know me too well. Oswald told me to," He retorted, but there was a playful smirk on his face. Over the past eight years that she had known him, he had opened up to her a little more. He had changed from being a cold, quiet if not aloof boy to being a more confident, composed-if not still cold individual-he didn't smile around her but he did smirk and he did talk more often, too. He still had that grumpy attitude and he was still antisocial, but he still made an effort to talk to her.

Over the years, he had opened up enough to tell her about his childhood as a ninja, what he'd been through. However, he still hadn't gotten into the full description of his childhood, and she wondered why he never stopped to talk about the person named Itachi, the one whom she'd heard him talk about in his nightmares.

"Sasuke," Lacie said as Sasuke helpfully pulled her to her feet. She shook herself off. "I've been wondering about something," The twenty-five year old woman said before looking to the nineteen-year old boy.

"Hn, what is it?" He said before looking at her in curiosity.

"You always mention a name in your dreams; Itachi. Is that your older brother?" She said softly.

He stiffened then. "Yes," He said coldly.

"Was he the one who...?"

"Yes, he was," He said robotically.

"Why?"

"I wish I understood why," He said softly.

"You've never really told me what happened that day. Can you tell me? I mean, I'll be dead soon enough, so it's not like I'll be telling anybody."

"Why do you accept the fact that you're going to die? Don't you want to stop it?" He pressed.

"No, my death is inevitable. I've gotten used to it," She said, "Besides, the feeling of death makes me happy."

Sasuke just looked at her as if she was insane.

"Ha, ha, you think I'm insane, but this comes from the person who desires nothing but revenge. You and I are similar in many ways, Sasuke, now tell me."

"Fine," He said coldly. Sasuke looked over and noticed that the black rabbit doll, Oz, was watching them in interest.

Over the years, Sasuke and Oz had decided to sort of get along, though Sasuke still found it fun to torment the young rabbit by insulting him, stepping on him or beating him up.

For the most part, the young rabbit had grown used to Sasuke's presence, but he still didn't completely trust him.

Oz had noticed a change in the young man's personality. He was a little more friendly with his mistress, but he was still mean to her.

"Who's this Itachi person?" Oz asked.

* * *

"My older brother," Sasuke said, "When I was younger, I wanted to be _just_ like him."

Lacie looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "A big brother who's good at everything without even trying?" She said.

"Yep, and me...I was the underdog. Sure, mother really cared about me and told me that father loved me. I didn't think it was true, because every time, even if I tried hard enough, it was never good enough for him. It was always Itachi this, Itachi that. But everyone in my family admired Itachi. He was at the top of his class for many years. He was just good at everything he did. He was really good at kunais and even attained the Sharingan before I did. So maybe I was envious of him, but I suppose I just admired him, and he treated me like any older brother would; kindly, and he acquiesced to my every request, and then...he changed."

"How so?" She asked.

"He became more distant. He had this best friend that he hung out with-Shisui was his name. You'd rarely ever see them without each other. He was an Uchiha, too, but they're cousins, so they liked to be around each other. Old Shisui liked to throw pranks all the time, and one day, he disappeared. Turns out Shisui had been murdered, and since that man was the one acting suspiciously, everyone suspected him. Of course, I had no idea at the time of the monster lurking inside my older brother. If I had, I would've done something to stop him, but I was just a powerless young kid."

Lacie turned to look back at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes, "Go on," she said, fascinated but at the same time scared to hear more.

"This is hard to talk about. I've never talked about this with anyone before, not even the dobe, not even with Kakashi..."

"I understand," She said, "Continue."

"Yes, anyway...I understand that it's been eleven years since that night, but still. You know, the day before everything happened, I was finally able to perform a jutsu for my father and he finally praised me and everything seemed to be going well. So then when I completed my classes and was heading home...it was completely dark. There was no one, so I wondered if everyone was asleep and then I _found everybody dead." He said, his voice starting to shake a little, "_All dead. All across the ground, their blood was splattered everywhere...my aunt, my uncle...everyone I knew...they were all dead. Naturally, I didn't know what was going on, so I rushed to find my parents, to find my brother, to find anybody. But no one answered. I just remember the feeling when I opened the door to my house and every part of me was shaking. It felt like I was going to die. I called my mother and father several times and no reply came. Then, whenever I opened the door, I heard...I heard..."

"Sasuke, calm down." Lacie reassured him.

"I-It's nothing. I heard...I heard...exactly what I didn't want to hear, and then I opened the door and saw them, dead. Then I saw that man standing there, calmly, and I asked him what was going on because I didn't think there was anything wrong and he threw a kunai at me and cut my shoulder. Then he explained to me that he did it all to test his power and that he'd merely been pretending to be my older brother all this time just to "test my potential." Of course, I attacked him in order to snap him out of his insanity-filled state but he just whacked me in the stomach like I didn't matter. Would a loving older brother do that?" He demanded.

Lacie winced. She could never imagine Oswald doing anything like that to her. Her older brother always did something to people who insulted her. She'd always had her brother to watch her back.

"So, I started to cry, of course, because I was scared. But at that time, I...I ran away, screaming saying that I didn't want to die. I probably looked embarrassing that night, but he didn't care. He just stopped and told me that in order to get the same eyes he had, I had to murder someone close to me. Instantly, I knew then that he'd been the one who had killed his cousin." He said.

Lacie stifled a gasp. Even she was horrified at this.

"And...he told me that the only reason he spared me was because I was nothing to him. I was nothing in his eyes and because of that, I could cling to my wretched life. Then someday when my eyes were the same as his were, I could come back and face him. Now as I said before, the Sharingan is a very powerful tool. We use it in battle to copy people's moves and sense where people are, so you can make sure no one's hiding from you or trying to kill you. We can also cast illusions, but the worst thing about Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan is that it can make you relive your worst nightmares. Even though it may seem like a few minutes to anyone else who happens to see it, the mind-numbing pain makes it seem like days or weeks have passed by. Tell me something, Lacie, if Oswald had something like that, would he have used it on you?"

Lacie shook her head. "I can't imagine. That's horrifying."

"Yes, and he used it on me. How can he claim to love me after that? He made me relive my parents' death and sent me into a coma. I do remember that I activated the Sharingan and I tried to chase after him, and for some reason I remember seeing him crying..."

"Then he showed remorse for what he did," She said. "Maybe he didn't entirely mean to do it."

Sasuke's fists tightened. "I can't entirely see anything around that. If he had truly loved me, he wouldn't have left me all alone without anyone to support me. You know what, during all those years, he never once came back and apologized for what he did, never tried to explain it. He only came back once and that was to take my only friend away from me. Of course, I was foolish enough to challenge him. This was shortly before I came to your world. I charged him with Chidori, but he swept me aside as though I were nothing more than a fly, and then he mind-raped me again. He broke my arm and my ribs and sent me into another freaking coma. By that time, all the illusions I'd had of my brother loving me were swept aside. It was at that time that I realized he hated me and he would do anything to kill me. In other words, he's a sociopath. After that, I was so consumed with hatred that I was going to go to this person to get enough power to kill him. But somehow, a girl intervened."

"A girl?" She said in confusion.

"Yes, a girl with white hair and purple eyes. She called herself the Intention of the Abyss, and she wanted me to do something. She first planned on sending me home, but then she decided to send me to this time, and she said that she wanted me to save her sister, she wanted me to save Jack...she wanted me to save your brother and she wanted me to save..._you_, for some reason."

Lacie's eyes widened slightly. "That's impossible," She said, "You traveled here from the future?"

"I don't know."

"That's what it sounds like to me. This Intention of the Abyss...no it can't be...that girl you spoke to, she must be my daughter from the future..."

"Your daughter?"

Lacie smirked slightly. "Let's just say that I'll be giving birth soon. I think I'll have a daughter. But I won't know, because I'll be dead."

Sasuke looked at her in shock. "How?"

Lacie pursed her upper lip tightly and Sasuke knew she didn't want to talk anymore about it.

"That must've been very painful for you to talk about, and I appreciate the fact that you opened up to me about it."

"How do you feel about my brother now?" He said.

"I can understand why you would hate him. Nii-san would never do that to me and even when he must kill me, he will do it with great remorse. He'll blame himself terribly for it. But it is tradition. It is what we have to do."

"Isn't the older brother's job to protect the younger sibling?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, but my existence is considered an abomination."

"My friend was considered to be that to the village just because he had a demon inside of him. He wasn't responsible for the things the demon did. So you think you're condemned just because other people say you are? Who cares what they think?" He said.

"I really don't care," She said, "But I understand now that's what I've been meant to do. I'm destined to live a short time on this earth and then die. When that time comes, will you look after my children for me?"

"Your children?" He repeated.

"I think I will be having twins. You said this girl mentioned having a sister."

"Yes," He said.

"Please, take care of them, since I won't be around."

Sasuke looked at her for a long moment, "You can't go."

"Oh, one other thing...why is it that whenever you're around the pinkette Lottie, you always give in to her?"

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged, "Just reminds me of an old friend of mine. She had pink hair, too. So whenever I look at her, I'm reminded of her."

"Ah...someone you liked?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke cried, his face bright red.

"If I were to guess...I'd say you did like her."

"Yes, but there were different circumstances and I couldn't be with her."

"Do you still love her even now?"

Sasuke turned even more red, if that was possible.

"But I'm getting the feeling...Sasuke, the reason why you don't want me to go is because you like me, isn't it?"

If Sasuke's face could be even more red, it would've been hilarious. "Shut up," He hissed.

"Ah, you're so easy to read," She said. "I wonder what Jack's doing now."

"That street rat?"

"I wonder if he's doing anything with his life." She said quietly.

* * *

At that moment, Revis appeared. It seemed he'd been listening in.

"Quite an interesting conversation you two were having there."

"You were listening?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Your older brother sounds like someone I'd not like to meet. I see now why you do not like Oswald. He reminds you of your brother, is that not so?"

"Yes, but it doesn't feel like he would do anything to hurt Lacie."

"No, he wouldn't. Lacie, Sasuke..." He said, "There's a festival going on down there. The Barmas are attending. They have some musicians. Care to attend, you two?"

Sasuke just raised a brow, wondering why on earth something like that would be pretty exciting. Lacie just looked out the window for a moment. "I suppose so. We'll think about it, right Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"I told you to stop saying that!" She cried while sulking.

Sasuke just sighed yet again, "Witch," He muttered.

"You say something?" Lacie said.

Revis just smirked. Oz blinked at them in curiosity. He had overheard everything.

"I don't really understand much of it, but what does dead mean?"

"It means like when people are cast into the Abyss and they can't come back, Oz." Lacie explained. "Like when I'll be cast in there in five months."

"So he lost his entire family?"

"Yes."

"I could never contemplate killing anyone." Oz said.

"That's because you're a stupid rabbit doll who doesn't know any better." Sasuke spat coldly.

Oz's veins pulsed. "Fighting is stupid."

"Only for those who are too weak."

SLAP!

"OWWWW! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!" He cried, scowling at the now smirking twenty-five year old.

"Well, whatever. I'm going out," She said, skulking away as her long black hair flew out behind her.

"On second thought, I guess I'll come, too," Sasuke said, hurrying out of the room, not noticing Revis smirking even more.

"See, I told you that you like me!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke cried, earning an odd look from Fang and Lily as they were passing by them.

"Oh, look, Sasuke's got a girlfriend!" Lily cried.

"It would seem that he has taken a liking to her," Fang said.

Sasuke just hned.

* * *

Lacie and Sasuke listened to the music, and Sasuke didn't even need to say how awful it was. One of them was playing an accordion, which was the worst sound he'd ever heard in his life. He then noticed a musician casting an odd look at Lacie and Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked. His chakra...he could feel this person's chakra, and it felt vaguely familiar. Had they met somewhere before, he thought? In an instant, the figure whipped off his top, dropped his instruments and then came flying at Lacie and grabbed her in a bear hug, startling the hell out of the red-eyed girl who looked at the person in front of her in shock.

Everyone else was looking on in bewilderment. Revis looked amused, Sasuke noticed. He saw a man with long blond hair that was tied down in a golden braid hugging Lacie. He vaguely recognized him.

"Lacie, Lacie, Lacie, Lacie! Finally, I've been wanting to see you after all this time! I've been looking for you for the past eight years!" He cried.

Sasuke gasped. He recognized this man. This was the same dejected young boy who had walked in with Lacie and had been dismissed as though he was nothing more than garbage. Clearly, Lacie didn't recognize him, even though she had spoke of him earlier.

"You..." Sasuke began, but before he could do anything, Oswald knocked the blond man to the ground.

"Can we kill him?" Oswald asked sharply.

"No, I'd like to know who he is," Revis said. "Lacie, do you know him?"

Sasuke noticed Lacie look at the man's ear for a second and then her eyes widened. "No, I don't-"

"_I _recognize him," Sasuke spoke. Everyone turned to look at him. Sasuke didn't speak much so when he did it was an extraordinary event.

"Oh, you do?" Revis said.

"Don't you remember? The first day I came here, she was dragging in a stray with blond hair, a Vessalius. That's definitely him. I'd recognize him anywhere. Blond hair like his is hard to find."

"I don't get it, but well if you recognize him, we'll go interrogate him."

"Interrogate?" Sasuke said. "Huh."

"He spoke!" Lottie said in bewilderment.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

'So why do I have to be here again?' Sasuke thought in annoyance as he sat, tapping his blue sandals on the ground in impatience. Lacie had run off again, to where, he didn't know, and he didn't care, okay...maybe he _did_ care...a light blush dusted his cheeks. He did feel a little jealous after seeing Lacie mobbed by that blond man like that.

'I get the feeling he likes her, too. Damn, why is it that always happens? I mean, I liked Sakura and Naruto did, too! Why is it that stupid blonds are always getting in the way of everything?' He thought in annoyance, cursing how first his life in Konoha had been so complicated because of a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed boy and now cursing how his life here was starting to fall apart because of a boy with blond hair and green eyes.

"So you're Jack Vessalius, twenty-two years old?" Revis said.

"Yep!" Jack chirped. There was something creepy about his smile, Sasuke thought.

"This young man over here says he knows you." Revis said before pointing at a sulking Uchiha.

"Have we met before?" Jack asked.

"Yes...you were the little stray dog Lacie dragged in. I can't really forget you. Your eyes speak of sadness." Sasuke said.

Jack winced, as though Sasuke had touched a nerve. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, but as long as I get to see Lacie...can I see her now?"

'Good god, does this man ever shut up about Lacie? It's like that's all he thinks about...it's creepy,' Sasuke thought.

"Well, my name's Jack Vessalius," Jack said, thinking that he wasn't irritating Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"What does that mean?" Jack said before looking at Revis in confusion.

"Oh, that's just Sasuke's way of saying he doesn't want to talk. He's quite anti-social." Revis said.

"You insult everyone all the time, master and yet you call _me_ unfriendly," Oswald piped up from on his left.

"You, it's not time for you to speak now," Levi said, pretending he hadn't heard Oswald, who just scowled.

"My name is Sasuke."

"That's quite an odd name," Jack said.

"Sasuke here has his own secrets. He is also an adopted child. He came from another world, you see."

Jack just looked at him like he was insane. "Has that really happened?" He asked.

"Yep, the Abyss just dropped him down. It's not like it's the first time that's happened." Revis said in boredom.

"That's amazing! You must tell me all about it! Tell me how it happened."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He was not liking this man with every second that passed. He was just as irritating as Naruto was, no wait, he was even worse. This man seemed to be more intelligent than he was and just as talkative as Naruto was.

"So you were with the Barmas?"

"Yeah, I didn't even think I'd run into Lacie," Jack said, as though it was the most ordinary thing in the world. "She didn't recognize me. How come you did?"

"Hn, your chakra. I can't forget chakra if I find it. It's something from the other world that I have. You can't detect your chakra, but I can." Sasuke's eyes flashed red with the Sharingan.

Jack nearly jumped out of his chair. "He's a child of Ill Omen, too!" He cried.

Oswald face-palmed.

"We get this reaction every time," Revis said, clearly enjoying himself. "Sasuke, please explain to him."

"It's a genetic ability members of my family have. We can see chakra flow, we can copy other people's moves, that sort of thing..." He trailed off.

"That's sort of creepy," Jack said.

"I could make you see illusions if you wanted to," Sasuke said sadistically.

"Torture, huh? I think you and I are on the same level of thinking." Revis said before smiling at him in an irritating manner that reminded him of Kakashi.

"Hn."

"Anyway, Oswald..." He said, "Tell me what you know about this man."

"He's more or less a bastard. He lived in a backwater city with his mother until recently."

Jack gasped.

"This is Oswald, my servant." Revis said, "He's Lacie's brother."

"If there's one thing I notice, it's people's auras. There's something I don't like about this man."

Revis just laughed hysterically while Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"Shut up, dobe," He said softly. Oswald looked at him in bewilderment.

"You can't just say that to people's faces. Tell us why you don't like him." Revis said.

"I feel like Jack Vessalius reminds me of water, water so deathly still and quiet that not even any fish are in it, and when you try to look there, you can't even see your reflection. So it's like when I try to look at Jack Vessalius, I can't even see the man called Jack Vessalius looking back. To me, it's like there's no one looking back...like he's an empty void."

"You sure you're not just going blind?" Sasuke deadpanned.

Revis stifled a chuckle while several of the Baskervilles chuckled, too. Oswald flashed a glare at Sasuke.

It was clear that they didn't get along to Jack.

Jack just looked at the young man for a moment. There was a stoic look on his face, but his eyes spoke of sadness beyond belief, hatred, and pain. Yet, that boy looked resentful of him for a moment, but just now, had he stuck up for him?

"As for your aura, Sasuke, I still detect hatred around you. It's not as bad as when we first met, though. You have more warmth radiating from you, but still a lot of hatred, so I don't know whether I can trust you."

"The feeling is mutual," Sasuke mocked, once again repeating the words he'd said eight years ago. Later, he watched as Jack and Lacie reunited, feeling a little envious but at the same time he decided he needed some time alone from Lacie. He decided also to let the blond have his time with her.

Sasuke came out to wish Jack farewell and he noticed how Lacie blushed when Jack was near her...clearly, she felt _something _for him, but what, exactly? Sasuke felt irritated and again, jealous. 'Is this the curse of the Uchiha? To never get any love?'

"Please...do visit us again," Revis said swooping down like a vampire bat near Lacie and Jack. "I would like to see you again."

Sasuke had never liked Revis to begin with. There was something creepy about him. Jack looked at Sasuke for a moment, as though there was something he wanted to say, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Later on, once Jack had left, Lacie said, "What are you going to do with Jack, Glen?"

"I find him amusing. I do enjoy his company. You like him, don't you? You've taken an interest in him, haven't you?" Revis said.

"_Don't be stupid_. I'm going to die soon."

Sasuke looked at her in shock. "So you're just using him; using him like a toy for your own affection?" He said coldly.

Lacie looked at him and then smirked. "More or less, just for my amusement. I mean, I won't be around much longer, so who cares? He's just a fool who is smitten with me." She said, her lips contorted in an evil sneer.

Sasuke's face turned dark red in anger. "So, you mean to tell me that you don't...take him seriously?" He said sharply.

"That's right," She said.

"So, does the same apply to _me_ then, I wonder? All the times you said you cared about me...you were just using me then, weren't you?" He said calmly, but his tone was one of absolute fury and his Sharingan was activated.

He noticed hurt flash across Lacie's face and Revis look surprised.

"Has everything you told me been a lie? I told you already that I do not like being lied to. I told you that that man manipulated me, and I didn't want to be manipulated again. That's why I distanced myself from others. So, if you're using me..." He said before glaring at Lacie and a positively smiling Revis... "Then I won't..."

"Of course we're using you," Revis said softly, "You and Lacie are...disposable goods to us. We can only use you for a certain time until you're used up and then we throw you away."

"That's wrong," Sasuke growled, "That's not how it is. That's not how people are supposed to be treated."

"That's the way it works. You either live with it or deal with it. That's how this world is. It's not a kind place."

Sasuke just frowned and stormed off, not even noticing the distraught look on Lacie's face.

* * *

"My, I'd say he's quite upset with you, isn't he?" Revis said in amusement to Lacie.

"Glen, sometimes you can learn to control your tongue a little better. After all, _he's _supposed to be looking after _my _daughters," Lacie said sharply.

"You mean you went and told him? You weren't supposed to tell anyone, remember?" Revis said smoothly. Lacie shook in fear.

"I guess," she said coldly, "But, Glen, I'm _not_ using Sasuke. If you harm him, I shall be _very _displeased." She said before walking away, clearly sulking as well.


End file.
